sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Soothseeker Coliseum Tournament RP (Sign-Ups!)
“You have been summoned here to show your battle prowess in a one-on-one test of skill. Some of you came here willingly, seeking a challenge; others are forced to fight. What if you win? What if you lose? Nobody knows. Even the question of who arranged the tournament itself goes unanswered.” Concept by KiwiDreamweaver. Intro This RP is a versus-based RP where two characters are dropped into a room and forced to duel. If you want to join, just sign in/edit in whichever OCs you’d like to RP below! All characters will be paired off and sorted into different arenas (which I’ll message to you) to fight and RP one on one.Even if the RP has already started, you can sign up and be paired off.Why this RP? To meet new people and collab in a fun/fast-paced collab! Rules *'No major breaches in an OC’s canon', like severe injury, dismemberment, or death. If you’re concerned about this, message your RP partner to make sure your idea is alright to do. *Explicit material (NC 17+ stuff) is a no. If something your RP partner is doing is bothering you, let me know. *If your partner leaves or you want to switch because of a dispute, tell me and I’ll try to fix the problem. Sign-ups Althea the Cat (KiwiDreamweaver) Lexus "Lex" the Politoed (The Evilbreaker) Rage the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) Shocker the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) Kaida Dracen (AngelFlames) Cameo the Shadow Walker (Hynoid142) Mepherix the Amur Leopard (Hynoid142) Flame the Hedgehog(TheUltimateLifeForm) - Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) -Cyrus (Jaredthefox92) - Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) - Arenas Secondus Arena Shocker the Hedgehog VS Althea the Cat Althea gripped her staff nervously in fear of having it taken away again. She had a vague idea of why she was here – inside this room with a smooth marble floor and, surrounded by high walls, and further on, spectator seats, the occupants of which could not be seen – but there had to be a misunderstanding; she did not like fighting unnecessarily. Her ear twitched; she sensed another presence suddenly and turned, staff barred, tensed and ready to defend. A yellow hedgehog, his spines tingling with static electricity, walked inside the arena. "I see my opponent has already arrived." He said. He started to talk to Althea. "You don't know me, I don't know you. But I am no stranger to attacking those who I do not know. I am... Sssssssssshocker!" Shocker had said. When he said Shocker, electricity hissed. "Lies, you tell me nothing but lies! Way back then, we had lies. We still have lies, and we will forever live on!" Shocker had said. He started to mutter things random. "Enough... lets get the show ssstarted!" Shocker had said. Althea widened her stance, ears flattening at the bright electricity. "I'm not lying to you!" she said. She tried forming a light shield between them. Shocker held up a hand and shot a bold of electricity at the shield, causing it the disorientate. Althea held up her staff, willing the barrier to strengthen against the electricity. Once that was taken care of, she cast another enchantment, pushing the shield toward him. She hoped to trap him and maybe be able to talk all of this nonsense out. The shield trapped Shocker, but seconds later, Shocker teleported in front of Althea and Roundhouse kicked her in the face. Althea stumbled backwards, but then collected herself and swung her staff upwards to smash it into the hedgehog's chin. Shocker stumbled back, after grunting in pain, and did a devastating combo of an uppercut, leg sweep, and a backflip kick, and teleported behind Althea while she was in the air, and kicked her into the wall. Althea's head spun; she dislodged herself haphazardly from the wall and landed on one knee. She was a priestess - a magic user - and had very little affinity for physical combat. She shot another spell with her staff, this time surrounding herself with fire. She meditated for a moment, charging up more power. As long as she had her staff she had a chance. Thales Arena Kaida Dracen VS Lex the Politoed A'' female teenager of an unknown species stands on the arena's floor,holding onto her soul gem firmly.She rather looked like a hedgehog,but her species is not much a hedgehog.Kaida Dracen waited patiently for her opponent to arrive onto the arena's floor. Suddenly, there was a rumble. A few seconds later, a massive wave crashed through the wall, and a strange person came from it. He was roughly 12 years old, and was bright green in colour. However, the most striking thing about him was the two blue antenna coming from his forehead. As he moved forward, Lex the Politoed readied himself for battle. Kaida strangely looks at Lex,before pressing her finger onto her gem.Quickly,she changed her outfit to a different outfit,holding a huge sewing needle in her hand.The gem appeared on her neck.Kaida then looked at Lex."Your first move.." Lex looked back at her. "BANANAS." To distract her. And then he ran towards her and lashed out one of his antennas at her, impressively quickly. Kaida stumbled from his antennas' lash and fell onto the ground.Quickly,she gets up and then looks at Lex."Pins and needles.."She said as the arena's floor begins to sprout up sharp needles,almost covering the whole floor. "huh...oh god." Lex mumbled. He manipulated his previous wave to lift himself up. He would use to cushion his fall, later. He charged up his power as he fell, aiming for Kaida. Evander Arena '''Rage the Hedgehog VS Mepherix the Amur Leopard' The leopard sighed under his breath, clawed toe of his steel trainer scraping against the floor. His tail flicked in thought, hand resting limply on the hilt of his sheathed sword as he glanced around casually. "Aaand... why did I agree to this again?" he growled to himself. "...To fight." Rage appeared behind Mepherix. "But I can say one thing. You won't get out of this without scars and a painful loss." Rage muttered. He only glanced over his shoulder, expression solm as if he didn't seem to care, "You got three seconds before I start swinging." In a split second, Mepherix spun round with crystal claws unsheathed, ready to tear into the hedgehog's flesh. Rage ducked like something in Matrix and barely dodged the claws. "Your good." Rage muttered as he grabbed his arm and swung him over Rage. A loud roar shred from Mepherix's throat as he collided with the floor back first, hard. He scrambled to get back to his feet, staying low while still recovering. His ears pulled flat, claws digging into the floor before he charged at Rage. Rage sidestepped out of the way, while grabbing his arm and flipping him over again. "You should try training, because you can't attack worth of crap." Rage said. Mepherix only groaned. "Don't get cocky hot-head," he growled as he got back to his feet. Amber optics glared at Rage before a blast of energy was thrown at him. Rage makes a O_O face and gets blasted. He is sent flying over to the wall. He hits the wall and slumps down and starts to get up about 2-3 seconds later. The leopard didn't let his chance slide, charging at Rage again. As he got close, he slid right underneath him before grabbing Rage's ankle and yanking his feet out from underneath him. Mepherix growled, glaring down at his hedgehog opponant. Rage jumped up and roundhouse kicked the leopard in the face. Mepherix roared again, skidding to the side before he was able to regain himself. He groaned under his breath, wiping what seemed like blood from his muzzle as he glared back at Rage. Rage charged towards Mepherix at the speed of light and uppercutted him in the air, flew up to where he was in the air, and kicked him towards the wall. He snarled in pain as he collided head-first with the high wall. He slumped down, groaning in pain. "Its over, leopard. You know that im better then you in every way." Rage said. he went on, saying things related to that. Mepherix growled, using the wall as a support as he stood. He chuckled silently, throwing Rage a mock annoyed glare, "One thing I've learned... is to never give up!" The leopard stood straight once again, head held high and tail flicking. "That's great, thats one thing we have in common." Rage said. He smirked before rushing at Rage as he did before. Rage frontflips above Mepherix and punches his back Mepherix growled as a nerve twitched in his back before he suddenly spun round. Crystals erupted from his wrist before they whizzed through the air like throwing knives. Their primary target: Rage O_O Rage dodged most of the knives, but 3 of them slashed through his skin. "AGH!" Rage said in pain after the knives penetrated his skin as he kneeled down in paint, trying to take the knives out. Mepherix didn't seem too keen on pouncing on his prey, casually circling Rage as if nothing was happening. He kept a tight grip on the sheath of his sword, ears flicking side to side as he watched the hedgehog contendly as he struggled. Rage took out the last knife. He walked up to Mepherix and stabbed him in the chest. Rage turned around, Rage had won. Rage is better then the leopard. Mepherix yelped, staggering back. His foot suddenly dug back into the floor, claw curling around the trigger of his sheath. Bang! Sparks flew as his sword shot out, locking an iron grip on Murasama's hilt before delivering a final sword-slash to Rage's back. Rage screamed in pain after falling back. Rage couldn't get up after the slash, it had gone through his skin, nearly touching his bone. He didn't speak, not a word before sheathing his crimson blade once again. The victor glared down at his opponant. A huff escaped Mepherix's throat before exstanding a metallic, crystal clawed hand to Rage. Rage tried to get up, but he could barely stand and fell back down. He kept struggling to get up and keep fighting, as blood poured from his back. The leopard growled, rolling his eyes before grabbing Rage's hand. He pulled the wounded hedgehog to his feet, giving him some support to help him stand. "Come on. Let's get you to a medical ward--" "Thanks..." Rage muttered. A "hmph" of aknowledgement was all that was heard from him before Mepherix helped him away and out of the arena. Thales Arena Raven the Panther VS Komerl the Hedgehog Raven looked around, her eyes searching for who she'd battle. She seemed to have no weapon, nor powers visible on her. "Hmm....." Komerl thought as he also looked around and sees Raven and crosses his arms. "Wait, Raven, you're the one I'm fighting? Oh geez, this couldn't have been more awkward." Komerl said as he nervously chuckles as he walks toward her. "Jeez, what are these people thinking making us fight? So help me I will get the person so bad...." Komerl grumbled. "Anyways, what do we do now?" Komerl asked blinking. "I agree, this is weird. Look, you can win. I can't really fight. But at least we can do a mock battle." She answered awkwardly. "Wait, I have a better idea!" Komerl says excitedly as he used Chaos Manipulation to create clones of them both fighting and then smiles mischievously. "Hee hee, suckers." Raven started to laugh as one clone Raven held a clone of Komerl down. "Now that, is awesome." Komerl chuckled as he summoned a popcorn monitor and got 2 buckets of carmel popcorn. "Oh my gosh, this IS awesome. Hmm, popcorn? Oh my god..Hahahahaha!" "Sure! :3" Raven started eating a bit of the popcorn. As they eat the popcorn, the announcer shouts: "It's a tie!" Raven looked up at the speaker and let out a sigh of relief. "Actually- Wait, you guys are cheating! No chaos manipulation allowed! Alright, if you won't fight each other, then you'll be brainwashed, or you'll fight against terrible monsters!" The announcer said in an angry tone. Komerl facepalm and jumps up in the air to falcon punch the announcer's face. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays